Free Wind Anew
by Azecreth
Summary: The Vajra Conflict had ended, and the galaxy has returned to normal. Even though Alto is gone, Sheryl and Ranka still have each other, and they will not stop searching for him. But that doesn't mean life won't move on without him.


**A/N: Was looking around and I found this story in my docs. Might not be the most amazing, but given that I at least finished the story I figured I might as well publish it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

" _...How fantastic to be with you, my love~"_

Notes hung in the air and slowly faded as a figure stood calm, serene, wreathed in bright light in an open and flat plain. Once they had faded in their entirety there was a silence in their place, that lasted for only a few brief moments before applause filled the air. It started slowly and then quickly escalated until the entire stadium shook from the force of cheers and clapping. It was loud, overwhelming, but through it all, one name could be heard, over and over.

"Ran-ka, Ran-ka, Ran-ka."

The green haired songstress practically beamed as the noise washed over her, the stage lights coming up as she waved. This was still a powerful thing even after so long, the rush, the sheer emotions of the crowd from a successful performance.

"Thank you everyone," she cried, glowing in the light. "Embrace each other to the end of the universe!'

The roar of the crowd redoubled, and she continued to wave as the platform she was standing on lowered, taking her beneath the stage and out of sight of the audience. Once hidden she ceased waving, but the smile she wore didn't fade as bubbly emotions kept her aloft. She couldn't help it if singing made her feel this way. She also took a moment on the descent to sip from a hidden pouch of water, so her throat didn't get too dry.

The walls of the metal tunnel she was descending inside soon fell away to reveal a cavern, in which machines hummed and technicians moved about, making sure that the aftermath of the concert went off without a hitch. Ranka was grateful for their hard work, but at the moment her attention was focused on another important person here.

"Sheryl," she called happily, jumping off the lift once it had reached a point where it was safe to do so. From there it was only a few steps over to her manager/song writer/idol/friend, who stood there with hands on her hips and a smile on her face. At the moment, said manager was currently wearing a cream colored top and dress pants, as well as a purple beret, a style she worked well with, to contrast Ranka's green, white, and red dress.

 _Another good performance, Ranka_ , Sheryl told her as the pop star came to rest in front of her. The words to convey that were written out on a tablet, light blue contrasting with the darker background. _I suppose I should start working on my comeback tour before they decide on your legacy as the next Lynn Minmei_.

Indeed Rank was popular, and the energy she put into her efforts certainly helped there. It built off her fame and her efforts in the Vajra Conflict once the news had come out about it. It all led to this situation as she stood there, sweating, tired, but nonetheless happy.

"Sheryl," Ranka protested, a pout taking over her expression for a few moments. She didn't think that she was worthy of that sort of recognition, but it didn't stop people from making the comparison. At least she knew Sheryl was joking about it. Probably.

Still, it was a sentiment laced with sadness. Both of them knew full well that the resumption of Sheryl's singing career was impossible, at least in these circumstances, and with the lengths that the 'Galactic Fairy' was willing to consider going to. But neither of them said so in a hope that things might change.

Sheryl laughed then, all the physical presence of mirth without the accompanying sound, as she wiped clean the tablet and wrote on it in practiced shorthand. _You're going to have to get used to that, Ranka. I hear it's a quite popular opinion back on Earth, especially after what happened with the Vajra and how you saved the Frontier._

"I know," Ranka replied, still somewhat embarrassed to even think about it. Everyone had contributed there, so why was she the one getting all this praise? "It's just strange, that's all. You're more used to fame than I am, and you deserve it more."

Sheryl didn't seem to mind much, if the glimmer in her eyes said anything. _Don't worry. It gets easier._

* * *

 _The hospital room was white, antiseptic, sterile. It was ensconced deep within the building, light provided by a simulation of actual sunlight. The mood was somber, subdued, and no place for levity._

 _The reason why sat in the middle of the room. A capsule of moderate size was laid horizontal, a multitude of wires and tubes connecting to it from all angles. Monitors and screens sat net to it, providing vital signs, x ray scans, and a host of other information that doctors might need at a moments notice._

 _It was expensive treatment, but that was no consideration, no concern for the patient involved. She floated in the tank, face and blond hair visible through clear glass. Sheryl Nome, the Galactic Fairy, now rested in a coma, a blue tube running to her throat to provide oxygen. She rested in water, her heart beating, but her mind empty, held in the grip of dreams and her injuries._

 _She had been in there for months, her energy exhausted after the last battle of the Vajra Conflict, her V-Type infection in her throat taking its toll on her. She had been tended to, but no one knew when, if ever, she would wake up._

 _Yet this would not stop Ranka. While Sheryl had the prayers of everyone on the Frontier, getting in to see her was a lot harder. It had taken an abuse of her privileges and the debt owed to her by the Frontier government for her cooperation with them to get her access to this room. She didn't regret it in the least._

 _Since that climactic day, she had spent every spare moment she could here, taking it from school, her singing career, and the like. As the days stretched to weeks, and the weeks to months, she was at her friend's side, waiting for her to wake up._

 _And so it was that she was there when Sheryl did, eventually, wake up. She had related the contents of her day, as well as her thoughts to her sleeping idol in relative privacy, and now rested at her side, just hoping that something would happen._

 _There was no immediate or obvious sign that things had changed as Ranka sat back in her chair, simply sitting and looking with no real purpose. The air was filled with the dulling hum of electricity and the bubbling of water. She hadn't even noticed until she looked over to see the sleeping girl stirring. There was no cause, no discernible reason, it just happened._

 _"Sheryl," Ranka said in surprise as she realized what the fluttering of eyelids meant. She shifted then, rising up to look at her friend, as she pushed the button to summon the doctors to the room at the same time._

 _Awakening to the sight of Ranka's worried face, Sheryl smiled weakly, attempting to get some idea of her surroundings. Ranka's relief was obvious, and tears shimmered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake."_

 _Sheryl nodded slightly, mouth moving as she attempted to speak inside the tank. Before she finished though a look of confusion at the result took hold, then a look of horrified understanding. While she was submerged she should still have been able to hear something, however muffled, but she didn't. No matter how much she might have been prepared, it was one thing to know, and another to experience._

 _"I'm sorry Sheryl," Ranka told her, her hand and balled fists resting on the glass as she began to cry. "The doctors operated after you fell unconscious. They had to remove your vocal cords to save your life."_

 _She wasn't sure if she could before, but it was apparent now that Sheryl could hear her through the tank, or at least had made the realization herself. The idol's eyes widened as shock set in, unmoving as Ranka watched through blurry vision._

 _"I'm sorry," Ranka apologized, again and again, as the doctors arrived._

* * *

"I know," Ranka sighed. She'd heard that before. And still it was a hard thing to do and deal with. She couldn't help the fact that she was naturally humble (to a fault).

Sheryl paused, before going on. _Still, it was a good performance. I'm sure you'll be the darling of Macross 17 for a while._

"They seemed to really enjoy themselves," Ranka agreed with a nod, her vibrant attitude returning with the shift in subject. She wouldn't comment on whether she'd be their darling though. While it would be nice, she was reasonable enough to expect that there would be others to contest her fame. Yet seeing the happy crowds made all the long nights and hard work worth it.

Sheryl smiled and brushed her hair back, earring catching in the light. She then gestured to Ranka as she turned about, and the green hair girl followed along as they moved through the back stage. People moved past with equipment, not too deferential to the stars as they went about their business.

There were other things though, and Sheryl rattled off what they had to do next so that the younger star could keep atop of her schedule. _Now then, tomorrow we have appearances on the Kubrick Report, and the interviews with the Culture Wave, amongst other groups. So try to not go too overboard tonight._

Appearing on those sorts of shows had not been Ranka's strong suit, at least at first, but she'd gotten used to it with time. Now she could knock them out with her charm. "Don't worry, I'll be ready for it."

 _Just making sure_ , Sheryl reassured, confident in what Ranks was telling her. She'd be on the watch to make sure anyway, so she saw no reason to worry about it.

"Oh, and I thought maybe we could work on another song later," Ranka added as she dodged passerbyers. "I have to have a large repertoire for the fans."

An eyebrow rose as Sheryl passed over her tablet. _Oh, is your repertoire not large enough already? We are in the middle of a tour._

"Good point," Ranka ceded as they passed from the large cavern into one of the numerous hallways that eventually led out of the stadium. "But I have to make sure I do my best, and there's nothing wrong with getting started."

She passed the tablet back to Sheryl, who took a moment to consider that before writing her response to that. _Of course Ranka, you're the boss. What did you have in mind?_ She gave an inaudible chuckle then, ready for whatever her pupil might say.

Ranka still could not get used to being called Sheryl's boss, even if it was true. It took a moment for her to recover, but when she did she would readily admit that she was a bit nervous of the answer she'd get. This approval was important to her. "Well, I was thinking Universal Bunny, unless you have something new."

Sheryl stopped in her tracks, resisting the urge to laugh at the idea as Ranka moved in front of her, the star wearing a look of anticipation. _Hm, alright then. Give me your most sexy pose_.

Ranka did her best, bending over and flashing a smile as a hand came to rest on her white leggings, the other against her hip. She tilted her head at the same time, accentuating the dress she wore for maximum effect.

Sheryl gave her a once over before covering her mouth with her hand, and Ranka frowned as she straightened up, having gotten the distinct impression that she was being laughed at. "Sheryl," she protested with a stamp of her foot.

With the protest, Sheryl quickly recovered, though mirth could still be seen as she wrote on her tablet and displayed it before walking on. _Sorry Ranka, but cute and innocent suits you better. I'll make up a new song for you to sing._

"I'm not a child, Sheryl," Ranka insisted as she proceeded along with her manager. "I can do it."

The response to that was quick, and Ranka found herself once again firmly rejected. _Trust me, your image works better that way. And I'm sure your fans, not to mention your older brother, will agree with me._

"Fine," Ranka sighed, giving in to her friends suggestion since she respected her opinion. Indeed, she could already imagine how her brother would react if he found out she was doing something like that in a concert. She would admit that her quarter-Zentraedi bloodline didn't lend itself towards height, which probably had some impact as well.

 _Besides, you need to come up with your own works, as opposed to more covers of my own songs,_ Sheryl added with a mute giggle. _I know they're good, but you have to nurture your own talent._

Ranka did have her own songs, quite a few for that fact, but a good portion of the songs she knew were Sheryl songs, in addition to Fire Bomber and Lynn Minmei. "My talent is nurtured," she countered quickly. "My songs are just as popular as yours." Not that it was a competition either. But she always got a warm and fuzzy feeling when she saw her album placed up front with Sheryl's.

Sheryl didn't answer, and the two of them fell silent as they moved along metal halls, the sound of crowds slowly increasing the further they progressed through the stadium. Sheryl had become more solemn, and she brushed her hair back once more as she submerged herself in her thoughts.

Ranka's mood deepened in return, and she had a very good guess as to what Sheryl was thinking about. It wouldn't have been the first time such melancholic thoughts were brought about that way. And she would admit that she felt the same even after everything. It was a common wish, and a common regret for the two of them.

And because of that, she wasn't surprised by the question Sheryl next asked of her. _Did you see him?_

Him. Alto Saotome. Their brave pilot who'd gone missing at the end of the Vajra Conflict along with the Vajra Queen, the Battle Frontier, and Brera Stern, in spite of the insistence by the NUNS that they'd blown the Queen off the face of the galaxy with Macross Cannon fire. They'd been there, seen them vanish, and Ranka knew in her heart that Alto was out there somewhere.

"Sorry Sheryl," she replied with a despondent shake of her head. "I didn't see him there." She'd had plenty of opportunity to look over both the crowd and the sky, but there'd been no sign of their long haired pilot come to see her show.

Sheryl didn't frown, but her air of disappointment was unmistakable as she took that in. _I didn't hear anything with my earring either_ , she wrote after a few moments.

The mention of it brought Ranka's gaze to the earring. Purple Fold Quartz hung in a silver embrace, the sole jewel who's mirror had been given to Alto before all this happened. The duo hoped that even if he didn't come in person, the Fold Quartz would allow him to hear Ranka's singing, so he in turn could let them know where he was. But so far, no such luck.

"It's alright Sheryl, I'm sure we'll find him. We just have to keep looking," Ranka told her friend as she tried to lighten the mood. And that she did as Sheryl smiled, buoyed by the optimistic and energetic outlook on their search, in spite of the lack of success thus far.

 _Of course_ , she replied. _Thank you Ranka._

Ranka smiled and nodded in return. She had no reason to not help after all, and once begun she was determined to see this through to the end. Not only was this about finding someone she cared for a great deal, but it would also help a good friend. The fact that Alto had rejected her before he vanished, in favor of Sheryl, hardly mattered at this point.

Finding Alto was the mission now, and even as they continued on they would not lose sight of that. It was the whole point for this tour, as a matter of fact, and failure was not an option. For either of them.

* * *

 _Though Sheryl was still in the hospital, her room had finally been moved. Instead of being ensconced in the center of the building she now resided in one of the wings, medical tube exchanged for a bed, and bare walls exchanged for a view of the world outside. A world she had helped to find and claim._

 _Ranka had continued to visit often, but the number of her trips had declined somewhat. It didn't seem to matter quite as much now that Sheryl was awake, and her own activities picked while Sheryl was also now busy with rehabilitation and physical therapy. Needless to say, they were both of a bit busy._

 _Nonetheless she tried to come when she could, to witness Sheryl recover in the place of all those fans that sent her gifts on a near daily basis. She could tell the singer appreciated having some company beyond the media and doctors to spend her days with._

 _"Sorry I'm late, Sheryl," she called as she entered the hospital room, closing the door behind herself. "Rehearsal for the next concert went a bit long."_

 _Sheryl looked over at Ranka, her gaze having previously been on the window and sky, and she smiled upon seeing her. She began to speak as her visitor stepped past the bouquets of flowers and get well cards, only for no words to emerge. A look of surprise flashed across her features before she suppressed it with calculated ease. She then reached for the notepad resting on her bedside table, and wrote in elegant script before displaying it. Hello Ranka. It's alright. I can be patient._

 _"Thank goodness." Ranka breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her backpack off to the side, before sitting down next to Sheryl. "How are you doing?"_

 _The star looked down as she wrote, blond hair falling to frame her face. I'm doing well. And looking forward to getting out of here. Fortunately Ranka didn't have to shift much to look, as the notepad was left lying on the bed for the moment._

 _That answer actually took the younger girl by surprise. "Are they letting you out soon?" She hadn't been aware that she was that far along in physical therapy, that they were considering releasing her from the hospital._

 _I'm Sheryl. They won't stop me. The use of her catchphrase was accompanied by a confident grin, proving that she was determined to go forward in spite of what the medical professionals might have to say on the matter. Then again, that was Sheryl in a nutshell. How was your day?_

 _"Busy," Ranka admitted with a tired sigh. "There was a lot of practicing and schoolwork. Being a singer is hard." Another sigh escaped as she leaned back, only to find Sheryl with a knowing smile aimed her way, and she panicked under it. "Not that I don't like it..."_

 _Sheryl chuckled, or at least tried to, a strange sound emerging instead that sounded almost like a rasping cough. I know, she wrote as her answer._

 _With that confirmation, Ranka calmed down and thought about what else they could talk about, giving a glance to all the gifts in the corner in the process. Before she could though, Sheryl beat her to the punch. Ranka, can I be your manager?_

 _"Huh?" Ranka blinked, puzzlement on her face as she took a closer look, before her eyes widened like saucers and she practically fell out of her chair. "What? Sheryl, why?"_

 _The 'Galactic Fairy' waited patiently through the reaction, deriving what amusement she could, before providing her answer. I can sit in here all I want, but I'm not going to get better unless I go out and do something. And you look like you could use the help of someone in the business. She left unsaid the obvious fact that she couldn't sing herself, at least for now._

 _"Sheryl..." Ranka had recovered, and yet she was still coming to terms with what she was being asked about. "But I already have a manager." It was a real struggle to reach a decision at this point._

 _I'm sure he won't mind, Sheryl countered dismissively. It will at least make his job easier._

 _Ranka was still unsure, and it showed. She really liked her manager, and he'd been with her since the beginning. But this was Sheryl. She could hardly say no to her friend. So she was left tormented by what to do, and unable to make up her mind quickly._

 _Sheryl realized that though, and moved to make amends for it. Don't worry. We can work something out between us. I just need something to keep me busy, that's all._

 _Ranka met her gaze, and was stunned to see a weakness there that wasn't usually shown, a vulnerability that the star kept hidden from the world. For her to see it now, it truly meant a lot. Sheryl had gone through so much since the start of everything on the Frontier. How could Ranka not help her when she needed it?_

 _"Alright, Sheryl," she agreed at last with a nod. She'd let her manager know, and the two of them could work something out. She was sure it would be fine somehow._

 _The topic swiftly shifted then, to another sensitive issue. Any word from Alto?_

 _The mood dipped once more as Ranka's smile faded away, and she shook her head. "No. But he'll be back soon. I know it." She said that, but deep inside she wasn't certain. The galaxy was a big place, and with how Alto was he might never return to them._

 _Unexpectedly for her though, Sheryl smiled at the news as she wrote on her paper. Actually Ranka, I'm tired of waiting. Let's go find him instead._

 _The green haired girl didn't understand for a few brief moments, but elation soon set in. She hadn't thought of that, hadn't even considered it. And yet when Sheryl suggested it, it sounded so simple. She couldn't help but get excited at the very notion._

 _"That's a great idea," she agreed eagerly. Optimism and desire crushed logic that said this would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. "We can go search the fleets, maybe even Earth!"_

 _With fire visible in Ranka's eyes, Sheryl responded, the star taking on a life that had been lacking since her hospitalization. She had never been one to simply accept her fate, even in hardship. Yes. We'll make a grand tour of the galaxy. It certainly sounded thrilling, at least in theory._

 _Ranka emphatically nodded in agreement, already visualizing what Sheryl had in mind. She could see stars, and even if it was daunting, she would not be stopped._

 _Then Sheryl brought up an effective dampener with a devious smirk. Of course, you'll have to tell Ozma about this._

 _Convincing the protective Major Ozma Lee to allow his younger sister to go on a journey across the length and width of the galaxy would be difficult at best, but Ranka was more than willing to try. She had the notion, and would not be stopped. One way or another, it would happen._

* * *

The recollection lasted mere moments as the two girls passed by their dressing rooms, following an uphill slope along the curving corridor. They'd traveled to a lot of places and still had many to go, and they had supported each other the entire time.

And that support had been needed, especially for Sheryl. Adjusting to being unable to speak, learning to cope with her lack of a voice, it was a real challenge for the singer. As someone who was so used to it, now lacking it was incredibly disorienting. It was like an integral part of her was missing.

She'd overcome it in typical Sheryl style, but Ranka couldn't help but wonder if the potential permanence of it all had really sunk in, even now. She did have the distraction of work to keep her from thinking about it, as well as their search. Was she applying herself so hard so she wouldn't have to think about it? Ranka could only guess.

It was a good arrangement for the both of them though. Ranka sang, appeared in media events, and Sheryl wrote songs for her and managed things. It would probably make Grace proud to see the job her star was doing. She'd proved herself talented at this as well.

With the silence, Ranka soon addressed another concern, at least one that she had. "You know Sheryl, I don't think they have anti-augment laws on Macross 17. We could stay a extra few days if you want."

It was an idea she had considered before. While Sheryl couldn't talk now, it was more than possible for her to get an augment that would allow her to speak. She just hadn't done it yet, in spite of suggestions to the contrary.

Sheryl knew that as well, and had most likely considered it, but in spite of that she refused. _No. I don't need to._

"But Sheryl," Ranka quietly protested. Once more, she found herself confused as to why Sheryl wouldn't take this obvious move. It couldn't simply be because she was stubborn, right? There had to be more to it. Maybe it had to do with Alto, if nothing else.

Sheryl brushed her hair back to reveal her earring once more before she gave an answer. _I'm Sheryl. I'm not going to speak with any voice but my own, and an augment isn't the same_. The serious expression she wore indicated that she was set in that choice, come what may.

Ranka was suitably impressed, even if she didn't agree with that choice. And she made the best effort she could, in spite of knowing that it probably wouldn't work. "It would make things so much easier for you though, Sheryl. And then you could sing again." Even if it was only an augment, that sort of thing had worked for Sharon Apple. It could work for her too.

Sheryl huffed as she kept her attention on the singer, amusement in her gait. _Why would I want to sing when I can just have you sing for me?_

Her amusement faded away as Ranka gaped, and she looked down and away as her mood dropped visibly. It seemed she still had some uncertainty after all. _This is the hand I've been dealt. I'm going to make the best of it for now._

Then, the swing back to positive. _Besides, it's a lot better PR for people to hear that I lost my voice for humanity, don't you think?_

"I guess," she admitted with halfhearted reluctance. She still was convinced that this was about some Alto, and a desire to not restore her voice until the two had found each other. At least, as far as she could tell. But considering that Sheryl worked with her muteness, she couldn't come up with a serious objection. "Alright."

They moved on, and the noise from ahead became even louder, the sound of a large crowd ringing through the hallway. Ranka hurried ahead and Sheryl kept up easily as they moved towards the exit.

 _Well, go on Ranka. Your fans are waiting_ , Sheryl prompted with a slight push.

Ranka hardly needed the encouragement, and she ran on with a nod, vanishing into the light. Following behind her, Sheryl came to a stop at the exit as she watched the green haired girl meet the crowd waiting there.

Cameras flashed like automatic weapons fire as drones hovered overhead, providing an aerial view of Rankas she moved out. She was in her element, the star meeting, greeting, and interacting with her fans. She brimmed with life as she handed out autographs, smiled, and the fans loved her in return.

Only barely noticed, Sheryl stood where she was as the wind whipped up, and she smiled as she imagined Alto standing beside her. Ranka already worked the crowd like an old hand, but with an air of honest sincerity. And Sheryl's pride swelled as she watched the younger girl doing that.

 _She's going to do fine_ , she thought to the figure beside her. _Even if I can't do it, she'll make sure my voice is still heard. And she'll make quite a few waves herself._

There was no answer, not that she expected there would be one, and she turned her gaze to the field of stars that hung overhead through the transparent dome sky. Alto was out there somewhere, and no matter how long it took, she would find him and join him in whatever sky he was flying in.

Until then it was up to her, to both of them, to live to their fullest and respect what he had given them. And with that, she stepped forward to join Ranka in the lights, and the crowd, and the world that they both knew better than any other.

Together, they could overcome whatever came, Alto or no.


End file.
